War on planet Stroggos
by De4thknight
Summary: Set during the start of Halo 4 but instead of crashing into Requiem the Master Chief is trapped on planet Stroggos fighting against the Strogg and finding a ship to escape before the Infinity arrives, if the UNSC finds the Strogg then there would be another war to fight against, Chief needs to escape Stroggos before the Infinity arrives.
1. Chapter 1

It's been four and a half years since Master Chief and Cortana went MIA in space as half the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn was drifted through space waiting for help to arrive but no one came to save them, while Chief was still asleep in his pod the AI Cortana remains active waiting for her distress signal to go off meaning that help arrived.

During the quiet and boring long waiting game something would come and picked up on their signal but it was not human or Covenant it was something else, something that shouldn't find them but it's coming, it causes Cortana to turn to her humanoid form on the desk looking up frightened for the moment as she believes it's not the rescue team.

The half ship would start to shake for the moment knowing something is coming onboard of their ship causing her to quickly look at the display screen of the pod where John sleeps; she has to awaken him now before it's too late. She looks back to his pod looking at the Spartan sleeping in that pod waiting for him to wake up.

While John was slowly waking up an explosion goes off nearby causing Cortana to be worried looking at the door that stands between them and this unknown entity causing her to look back to John. "John... can you hear me... John you need to wake up now." She hears another explosion looking back at the door then back to him "Chief get up now!"

Soon finally chief woken his eyes hearing her voice calling out his name, he slowly moves to the side then place his hands on the pod looking at her. "John... come on, wait hold on let me help you out." She looks back trying to bring back gravity on the ship before opening the pod for him to get out.

"Are you alright Chief?" she said as he falls to the ground then slowly gets back up

"I'm fine whats going on?"

"There's something on this ship... quick wire me back up now."

Chief grabs the chip from the small case then Cortana vanishes and comes inside that chip, he places it on the back of his helmet then he looks down seeing his assault rifle on the ground, he grabs it and started to move.

A square screen was shown on the side of his helmet "I have been modifying your armour while you were asleep."

"You have been busy." He said as he looks at the door then he opens it up, he takes aim then looks around before pressing forward "How long was i out?"

"Ten years, six months and ten days right now."

"Someone should have found us by now." He said as he moves down the corridor to the next room

"I know... but something has found us."

Chief waits for the moment before the door opens up, as he walks forward he notices that the whole area was gone causing him to move backwards seeing some debris falling down. He looks down seeing space as this hole was blown through by something. Chief takes a few steps back then he makes a run then leaps over to grab a hold on something for him to start climbing to the next room, some more debris falls upon him so he quickly jumps to the side to avoid it before moving forward. Finally he makes it to a door that was blown off but the entrance to another room was still intact once he made it up there he crawls to that room but there was something in that room.

When he was halfway in that room something would come out of another room out of the shadows, it was a seven foot tall half human flesh and the rest mechanical, its right arm was a long metal spike while his other arm a mace, the front of the body, the knees and back were all stitched in flesh while the rest was robotic. This strange creature tried to stab John but he moves to the side and wraps one arm around the blade, punching this creature then he leans back to let the creature fall over him falling out through the hole down into space.

"What... was that?"

"Whatever it was... it wasn't Covenant."

"Well now we know who's on this ship." He holds his assault rifle ready and moves to the bridge there he will find more of them.

"Well we always knew there was more alien life forms out there... but that thing? It's like looking at a humanoid Sentinel gone badly wrong."

John moves to the bridge noticing another one of them standing by looking at the front window but the screens on the windows were covered up, Chief slowly walks over towards that thing then takes out a knife and stabs it from behind stabbing through its neck then stabs again to the chest where the bluish energy object before kicking it to the ground.

There was infantry standing by, they were in human size and naked but the legs were in mechanical and their arms were mechanical too along with a weapon attachment instead of an arm. Six of them were nearby shooting at him firing off bullets at him while he tries to shoot back to them taking out one of them before moving to a crate full of weapons, he decided to take out an SMG and place it on his waist while shooting the others and obtaining more ammo for his rifle, only one of these things remain he runs to the other side then gets it from behind, grabbing it's head and snapping its neck lets it fall to the ground.

"These things fight like Covenant... that 'thing' with the blade fights like an Elite while these guys..." she notices they started to dissolve like fade away in green energy until there is nothing left of it "Well that's new."

"There not covenant... something is up." He moves back to the top of the control room looking at the front of the windows being closed up, he tries to override it and slowly it would open up to see whats going on in space.

"They seem to be a search team so there could be a ship or two..." She said and then she notices there's almost ten ships out there "Or an entire fleet of ships."

These ships were large and the same, they were black and long like a blade; the smaller ones were nearby while this large ship was far away on orbit of this orange wasteland planet where they are heading to.

"Do we have any weapons to fight against the ships?"

"No we lost the weapon display on the other side of the ship that is gone... luckily we can do it manually."

"Then we need to head outside."

"Well you better do it now because i can see that ship is getting ready to fire." She notices one of the frigates the same size as a UNSC frigate started to move towards them knowing it's charging its weapons.

John turns back and started to make the run to the next room, heading to this curved corridor before heading to one more room where there he can get outside and fight in space, just when he leaves that corridor he notices two enemies standing by the opened door, it was like the one he first fought, seven foot tall but this one was different, the chest and the legs were all mechanical while the rest were flesh except for the mouth and arms, the right arms were a square like sort of weapon one of them loads something then fired towards him, a grenade hits near him and explodes hitting his shield while the other one started firing machine gun rounds towards him before firing a grenade

John started to open fire avoiding the grenade attacks they do then throws his own grenade at them, hitting in the middle of the two but they keep moving forward shooting at him but soon his shield goes down but he keeps shooting at the two finally taking one of them out then takes out the other while running towards it.

He reloads his weapon before heading outside, Cortana needs to release the air out of that room before going outside there he will see more of these things out there. The door opens when the air is gone noticing a Battle Rifle floating to the side of him noticing they got a drop ship coming, a fat transport ship like a Pelican but orange like dropping more of those infantry guards. John started using the battle rifle taking out a couple with a headshot while moving towards the display pad that was nearby for him to fire a warhead towards that ship.

"Chief we have to get there now that ship is ready to fire if it does fire we won't be able to survive the impact!"

"I'm on it." He said as he keeps moving avoiding the blasts and bullets, finally he spots another one of the ones with the blade running towards him, he fired the rest of his rounds at it with his assault rifle then it falls to the ground, he runs to the display case and arms the missile.

The missile comes out of the tube and fires it in the sky, it goes towards that ship and soon it takes a direct hit at the front of the ship causing it to explode the front of the ship and started to fly over Forward Unto Dawn before causing massive explosions that started to go off everywhere on that ship.

"You did it... oh no..." She notices that large ship in the far distance started to move turn its angle towards them "Chief... arm another nuke..."

"I don't think we can destroy that ship." He turns back and started to return back inside, heading through a door nearby

"Chief you need to get in an escape pod before that ship gets in range; we will be blown out in space if it gets here."

"I know." He closes the door then waits for the air to return back inside, he reloads his battle rifle then he runs through the front door heading to another room.

He did notice something strange just happen in his system by Cortana "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it just run!" her voice started to change a bit as she was having a malfunction or something but John kept running through the rooms ignoring the enemy, he punches down a door then makes it to an escape pod.

John manage to escape the UNSC ship Forward Unto Dawn before that large flagship got into position firing off this orange blasting shells towards the ship obliterating it quickly but the others nearby started to fire too to destroy any evidence. John looks up seeing the ship destroyed going past the flagship without getting detected then started to get into orbit of the planet and won't be long before he crashes hard onto the planet.

"I think we are about to get pulled into a meat grinder." Cortana said to him

"We will make it out of here."

"Are you sure about that John?"

"I am sure, we have to survive and escape before the UNSC find this planet."

"If the UNSC find this planet then they will get pulled back into another war."

"We won't let that happen."

"And if it happens John? What then?"

"Then we fight." He leans back waiting for the pod to crash land on the planet.

The pod would soon crash upon an empty wasteland close to a large mechanical factory, there were defensive turrets nearby but they didn't pick up the pod in time thought it was just an asteroid as there was thousands of them floating around the planet. After the crash Chief got out of the pod and looks forward aiming his battle rifle ready.

"We need a ship off this planet."

"I don't know much of..." He started to get more of Cortana's malfunction as she started to change her voice a bit and the screen started to get fuzzy

Chief pulls the chip out of his helmet then aims it in front of himself and Cortana appears in a small version of herself "What was that?"

"It... was nothing probably some problem of the crash."

"You were not fine on the ship... Cortana."

"It's my lifespan... it's been longer than it should have been..."

While she was talking about what happen elsewhere a high class UNSC ship called the Infinity was somewhere close from the range of the beacon but then the beacon went off but they were able to get the co ordinance of the ship Forward Unto Dawn. That ship was armed and ready to make the jump along with four more UNSC frigates by its side ready to finally search for the Master Chief and the AI Cortana, it's a matter of time before they get there and would be fighting another new race, the Strogg.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Chief and Cortana started to make their way towards the factory of the Strogg, noticing the defences were offline for now but it will be guarded by the enemy, all Chief has to do is link Cortana somewhere on a computer mainframe and see where they are and find out about this planet and the race they are dealing with. Chief would go through the front door but the front gate opened up noticing the inside that has two Gunner Strogg standing in position while a hover tank goes out of the factory going elsewhere so since the defences are offline he climbs up the wall and gets to the top, noticing a large drone like mech with almost six guns on it and six legs just standing there lucky it wasn't online.

John runs towards a door nearby holding his assault rifle ready, it opens up and he looks through it before pressing forward seeing no one nearby he keeps moving, inside this factory was cleared there wasn't that much infantry around probably because they didn't expect anyone would be here. Later on there was some pods with the Strogg inside asleep and other places that he hasn't checked yet but he finally finds the control room, seeing a Strogg Gunner standing there he slowly walks up to the Gunner and then he snaps its neck then throws him back on the floor before placing Cortana in the computer to see what they got.

"Alright this will be a minute." She said checking all the data and information while John looks back keeping an eye on the door.

"This planet... it's called planet Stroggos, a wasteland full of factories and underground places." She turns to humanoid form in front of him "They are called the Strogg, strong half flesh and half mechanical creatures."

He looks back to Cortana "Is there a way to get off this planet?"

"Give me a sec." She checks the rest of the data "There is a hanger not far from here, there could be a fighter or something that would be good to escape but i don't think they have a Slip space engine. If we can-" suddenly red lights in the corner started to go off and alarms started to sound loud throughout the factory.

"Cortana."

"Bad news... they found me in the system." John quickly grabs the chip and gets her out of there placing her back in his helmet "John the defences are online we can't escape the factory without turning the weapons off."

"Can we hijack a vehicle?" he said moving towards the door with his rifle ready

"There's an elevator lift that can take us underground if you take it we can travel underground to the hanger."

"Where is it?"

"Keep going forward then take the right door then keep moving you won't miss it."

The Strogg comes through that door, three guards armed with a shotgun arm while a Gunner stands behind them, John throws a grenade in the middle blasting out three of the guards while shooting towards the Gunner, he started firing back but soon he falls back to the ground dead while he got close and knocks him down then moves forward.

Two Gunners started walking towards his way, John reloads his weapon then looks over to them then switches to his Battle Rifle and started firing rounds at their heads while both of them fires grenades at him, he evades the grenades letting them hit the wall and explode then looks back firing the rest of his rounds on that clip at them finally killing them but he ran out of ammo for the battle rifle so he ditches that and switches to his assault rifle while moving to the next room.

He would spot the elevator and was about to walk towards it but then it opened automatically as something was inside, a bigger one than a Gunner it was seven feet tall this one was more mechanical than any flesh on it, it's right arm had this cannon for a fire projectile round and it's left arm a bigger mace like a Berserker has.

The tank sends a large fireball towards him from his right arm causing Chief to take the hit and loses his shield but he moves back firing off a few rounds at his assault rifle, didn't have time to reload so he switches to his SMG and fires the rest of those rounds while it runs towards him trying to hit him but he jumps back reloading his weapon then goes against the wall, he ducks and lets the tank punch a hole through the wall while he moves to the side firing off all those rounds in that clip at its face then it turns its gun to him sending fire out to hit him but he backs off keeps firing then soon it would fall to the ground.

"That was close." Cortana said to him as his shields goes back up

"Let's go." He switches to his assault rifle and reloads it while he walks in the elevator; he presses the button making the front door shut then would take him lower underground.

Master Chief checks his ammo while still in the elevator, noticing only two clips for his assault rifle and one clip of his SMG left in him, he place his assault rifle on his back and takes his SMG and holds a combat knight ready to do some stealth killing and would go loud if necessary. He finally makes it to the underground area where there's crates and no sign on any Strogg around yet, once the door opens he walks out then hears a door nearby opening up so he moves to the side hiding by the side with the large crates near him waiting for that shotgun guard to walk forward for him to stab the back of its neck then snaps its neck pushing it to the ground.

Chief goes through the next room seeing more crates nearby, he checks around seeing no Strogg so he starts to examine the crates to see whats inside, he punch open one of them to see what he got but was just mechanical junk, he checks another one seeing more then he does it again one more time there he found some weapons.

"Looks like you got your hopes up." Cortana said while Chief grabs a shotgun out of the crate, checking the ammo and grabbing more of the shells out of the crate, he now has eighteen shells and he place the SMG away then goes forward.

Chief would hear the door opening so he quickly hides for cover, he looks back seeing three guards and two Gunners walking back to where he was probably heading to the elevator, lucky for him they won't see the body he assassinated thanks to their ability to vaporize their bodies during death probably the work of their nanites, once they left he goes forward to check the rest of this place, heading to another room that is an open area but no sign on anyone.

He runs to the next door but the moment he got close to the door the door opens and a Strogg guard was standing there, before it would react Chief fires a shell at its face sending it fall to the ground then notices two more nearby, they begun to fire red blasters towards him while he switches to his assault rifle and fires towards them moving forward taking them out quickly.

He switches to his shotgun before going around the corner noticing a Berserker coming at him he moves back then fires a shell at its chest, it swings its blade but misses Chief then punches its face then fires another shell point blank to the face pushing it back dead on the ground. He goes forward heading to a room full of Strogg soldiers armed with machineguns and blasters, they started shooting at him while he runs forward shooting back with the shotgun taking two of them out with one shot then punches another one back then fires another round sending the last one moving back.

He started moving forward heading out of there as the alarms started to go for the moment, heading through a door shooting another guard then keeps going until he reaches an area that had a bridge with lava underneath it, no guards around and another door further ahead, the door behind him would slam shut. Chief started to run towards the other door but then another Berserker comes out of that door and charges towards him, he moves back firing towards the berserker with his assault rifle, he ran out of ammo and was going to reload but he ducks to avoid the blade then he kicks the berserker into the lava to kill it.

He goes to the door but he couldn't get in so he tries to open it with force but was hard to do but soon the group that he spared when he got down here returns from the other door, three guards and two Gunners standing together firing towards him while he throws one more grenade while reloading towards them, taking out one guard and wounding a Gunner while he fires towards them.

"Chief we have a problem..."

"Not now." He started firing towards the weaken Gunner taking him out then only two Strogg remains

The Gunner fires a grenade towards him but he moves to the side missing it while he keeps shooting. "Chief we got a problem!" she yelled out in his head while he finally kills them

"Whats wrong?"

"I picked up a weak signal, it was human but... they said Infinity."

"Infinity... do you know that?"

"I heard it was a developed ship in the UNSC but if i heard a distress signal then that means they are near."

"We got to get back to the surface, how long until there's another elevator?"

"Behind that door there is one nearby."

He turns back and places his rifle on his back as he walks towards it going again with his strength to open the door, took a while but finally he opened it big enough for him to get in, he checks his shotgun then moves forward there he would notice a couple of Strogg guarding the elevator and two more comes out of it walking towards them for a regroup situation.

John runs towards them with his shotgun, he already loaded it up again then fires a couple of rounds at them before they get to cover, they shoot back but their weapons are no match against his armour and his shield, he runs over shooting them back kicking one of them back then shoots point blank to death. He looks at the others then runs towards them knifing both of them while kicking one of them back, switching to his SMG shooting half the rounds at the chest killing it before moving to the elevator to get out of here.

"Can you call the Infinity?"

"We can't do it down here, we need to get topside then maybe find a computer for me to get a strong signal for me to contact them, if they are here then they would have encounter the Strogg fleet up there."

Chief clicks the switches making the lift go up "How strong is the Infinity?"

"Strong enough to maybe take on the fleet but i don't know it's strong enough to come to the surface, who knows what type of defences they got down here."

"Then we need to move." He reloads his shotgun then checks his weapons while still in the elevator.

"One more thing Chief... while we were down here i notice they have started fortifying the area with their defences, if the Infinity is here maybe i can turn off their defences of the factory so we can get a pickup."

They reach to the top there two guards stands there, once the door opens he runs through grabbing one of them stabbing the back a couple of times then aims his shotgun to the other one shooting its face in then kicks the one he was stabbing to the ground, he looks around for the moment noticing above him crates are being moved outside the factory.

"Where's the computer area?"

"I don't have the map for this area but if we keep moving we will surely get it."

"Have you contact the Infinity yet?"

"Worry about finding the computer I'll deal with Infinity."

Chief moves forward holding his shotgun, he heads to a door on his right noticing he was outside on a short path that had a defensive turret online, it turns its head towards him but he moves back inside before it started firing hundreds of rounds so quickly towards him, the door closes then he goes elsewhere finding another door.

The Infinity just got close to the planet noticing a fleet of Strogg ships in orbit, the largest ship moved towards the Infinity, weapons ready to battle against the Infinity while the other ships hold a blockade while the Frigates moves towards the others preparing to fight on the field.

The one in charge of the Infinity is Del Rio who just got the signal of Cortana on the bridge "Infinity..." he would hear some static as they were jamming them "Don't... land... Strogg..." suddenly it breaks off. That Strogg cruiser had started to engage the infinity ignoring the Frigates, their defences hold but soon the Infinity will break through and clash against that blockade, now the UNSC must clash against another alien force, they always knew they would find another race that acts like the Covenant.


	3. Chapter 3

The Strogg and the UNSC fleet clash against one another on planet Stroggos outside their orbit close to a large moon, all ships clashing against one another but the UNSC frigates were outgunned but they manage to damage their ships and break through their blockade but they have lost one of their Frigates in the process. The UNSC ships started to deploy their Long swords to counter attack, sending waves of Long swords and Sabres damaging their weapons and attacking their weak points, one Frigate was in range on another ship they fired a MAC round damaging the side of it causing that ship to turn down and go moving towards Stroggos.

On the planet the Strogg are preparing to deploy their own fighters, sending out hundreds of fighters that looks similar to that of a Long sword but were red, hundreds of them scramble out of their hangers and factories charging to the sky into space to fight against the UNSC, a large group circles around a Frigate and soon blasted it in half causing one half to go falling through orbit while the other just drifts into space.

The Infinity manage to hold off the large ship they were fighting against, both ships stands next to each other moving the other way firing off their rockets and blasters, using rail guns and cannons and MAC rounds, it was like two ships shooting cannons balls to one another but soon the Infinity breaks off by moving forward towards the fleet while that other ship was moving further into space, it was about to turn about but then the Infinity deployed more warheads towards it damaging the engines causing the ship to drift into space, it kept firing orange blasters cannons towards the ship but soon it went out of range and after that it went after the fleet but luckily they contact some help as two more ships arrive, two Halcyon-class light ships arrive to join the fight, moving away from that large ships range then fires two MAC rounds towards another ship when they got into range, blasting out a couple of Strogg fighters but damage through their ship then would break apart and then would explode in pieces causing the ships nearby to move out of action for now but soon they got under control and they kept firing.

While all the ships and fighters dealing one another the Infinity started to deploy a group of Pelicans at the ready moving out of the ship and heading towards the surface, if Chief doesn't turn off the defences where he is then those Pelicans won't stand a chance against their defences not to mention their heavy cannons started to turn upwards to the sky firing off two blue plasma cannons upwards towards the ships and the drop ships that are coming, Chief needs to find the control room before they can land or they will be slaughtered and send to a meat grinder.

Chief runs down the hall with his shotgun ready moving towards the next door, he notices two Gunners nearby he quickly fires towards one of them at its arm before it fires a grenade but the other one does but he grabs it and throws it back to it then kicks it back sending it falling down a stairway nearby then fires one more round at it then shoots the other one killing them.

"Chief quickly there coming!" Cortana said as he runs towards the control panel and places Cortana inside the computer to take control of the defences but suddenly it went horrible as Cortana started to get zapped by the system, knowing she is in there causing her to get out "Damn it... i can't get back in there again they know I'm in the system."

"Then we go to plan B." Chief said looking up seeing power rods connecting the control room heading throughout the factory

The Pelicans were in range of their defences but then Chief manage to destroy some of their power supply, hitting this cyan rods that were nearby that were a different technology version of electricity, causing the factory to soon go offline for the moment but he takes out another large rod near the room causing the whole place to explode and soon it becomes a black out but outside the defences were offlinecausing them to aim down facing where they were before even the heavy planetary cannons but the rest of them were still firing but they were easy to avoid.

Strogg forces were still on the ground, three Pelicans deployed three Spartans and eighteen marines to battle against the Strogg, fighting the guards with machineguns, blasters and shotguns, a couple of Gunners and a Light Tank, a heavy tank would come to the side behind the factory and fires a strong homing rocket towards one of the Pelicans before it escapes, it blasts the back of the engine causing it to lose control causing it to hit the other Pelican nearby before crashing down while the other two flies out of there.

While the UNSC were pressing the attack John started to get out of there with Cortana, heading down outside moving along the path then jumps down noticing a large Strogg nearby, a Gladiator, it fires it's Railgun at him causing him to break his shields then goes flying against the wall then goes on one knee but his armour was still intact. The Gladiator started to form a shield wall in front of it while using its claw hand shooting larger orange blasters towards him while he tries to shoot gun with his assault rifle but soon he ran out of ammo and didn't deal that much damage so he moves to the side using the rest of his SMG but didn't last long so he started to run back to the others while he charges his shield but a Gunner was nearby shooting towards him with the nail gun hitting through his armour but not deep enough to kill him but he did got wounded by the attacks.

A Spartan quickly switches to his rocket launcher and fires towards them, blasting three guards to pieces then fires towards Chief making him hit the ground for the rocket to zoom past him to hit the Gunner back.

"Captain we have the Chief and were ready to move out of here." The Spartan said on his radio looking over to John as he gets back up looking back to the Gladiator while it shoots a Rail gun again blasting one of the marines back crashing against another marine behind him.

He looks at one of the Spartans "Take out that Strogg!"

She had a Spartan laser ready and takes aim while the others cover her, the Gladiator was ready to fire again its rail gun but didn't get enough time she fired and destroyed the Gladiators rail gun off. Chief runs towards the Gladiator from behind and jumps up, shooting his shotgun twice at it until it would fall to the ground and dissolve to nothing.

Once the Strogg were killed off and the UNSC lost five marines Chief walks over to the Spartans while the others were securing the area "Well well we finally found you..."

"I thought you would be taller."

"Whats the situation in space?" Chief said to them

The two turns back and walks over to the others and Chief follows them "Well we manage to break through their blockade, i never seen these things before but there hitting us all we got. They don't want us to leave."

"We also lost two Frigates so we have orders to find you and get the survivors off this rock."

The female Spartan tries to radio in a Pelican "We have the Chief, were ready for a pickup." Suddenly she only heard static as the communications were down "Can anyone read me?"

"Something is wrong..." Chief said

"The Strogg are somehow recovering from this, i bet they all know were here now and this time they are at a hundred percent." Cortana said to Chief

The Infinity was still in orbit still fighting the other ships, they did try to make a move on the planet but suddenly they couldn't move, something was in front of them causing the Infinity and the other UNSC ships to hold position.

"Whats going on why can't we move?" Del Rio looks over to Laskey

"We can't move anymore, we can't land on the planet something is stopping us from getting down there."

"Sir..." A female white Spartan walks forward "I lost all contact with the ground teams."

Del Rio started to walk towards the front screen of the ship seeing the Strogg fighters shooting at their fighters and the Frigates "There trapping us..."

"Sir we got another problem." Laskey said looking at the computer then looks back to him "I see a massive energy source coming from a weapon. It's a thousand miles where the ground teams were deployed."

The marines and the Spartans on the ground waited a while but one of the Spartans drops down a red smoke for an extraction hoping this will work, finally a Pelican started to move towards them to pick them all up but then the moment Chief was the last man to get inside a bright light started to come from behind him, he turns back and suddenly this large blue energy pulse goes zooming towards the sky towards the Infinity.

They see the large pulse heading towards them "Everyone brace yourselves!" Said to Del Rio then holds on as the pulse would take a heavy hit on the ship, this blast hits the front of the ship causing this bluish energy to go through and out of Infinity, going halfway causing all systems to shut down making half the ship go dark but soon all of it would go dark.

"Status report now!"

"We lost all systems, weapons offline, shields offline, engines offline, all our fighters and everything in the hangers all offline, were sitting ducks out here."

"Try and contact anyone outside, we have to signal the other ships to retreat, if we all get pulled in this gravity field then it's all over."

With the Infinity offline for a while the UNSC frigates started to move back away as the fleet of Strogg and their fighters continues damaging them hard causing one Halcyon ship to soon explode due it sustain too many hits from the Strogg fighters, the other ships got light signals from the Infinity bridge, giving them the signal to retreat out of there and call for backup before they lose everything here or get stuck.

Two Frigates started to take the slip out of there, firing one MAC round damaging the ship behind them then moves out of there while three other ships were stuck in their position just like the Infinity but their systems are still online still shooting at the fighters for now, those ships that escaped opened a slip space window and jumps through returning back home.

"Sir i think we got some ships out of the fight." Laskey said to Del Rio "What are your orders now sir?"

He would think for the moment in this dark bridge, looking out at the window seeing the Strogg fighters still flying around "Signal the other ships, tell them to deploy everything they got on the ground, tell them to target that weapon that just took us offline, send every available men down on that planet."

The UNSC ships started to deploy drop pods and Pelicans on the ground but since they don't know where that blast came from they decided to deploy their troops on the ground, the large planetary cannons open fire at their drop ships as they try to make land, they did manage to take out some of them but they kept going, using the Long Swords and the Sabres for cover to stop the fighters and also to target their Strogg defences on the ground for them to land their troops.

Master Chief and the team would be in the Pelican looking out at the war going on the ground, seeing the Pelicans getting shot out of the sky and ground teams getting slaughtered by the Anti-Personnel turrets, firing off hundreds of rounds at them and also the Strogg forces presses their attack against the UNSC, slaughtering them one by one until they can't fight anymore, they do deploy some vehicles like the Warthog and the Scorpion, taking out their turrets and destroying the ground forces to get the marines a fighting chance but they can't keep holding that much longer.

The Spartan looks at the team inside the Pelican "Alright... i got some orders from some people... i heard that we are sending what we got to attack three main areas, the fighter hanger, the Gravity well and that EMP gun that took out the Infinity, if we don't win this then none of us is going home."

"Chief you take some men to get to that defence weapon while we go after the hanger and take out the Strogg fighters, stopping them from targeting the Infinity."

"Got it."

"This is tough... we have to fight hard like we fight the Covenant but the Strogg here... i can't tell who's the strongest force here, the Strogg or the Covenant but know this... if we lose here then the Infinity will be destroyed and then we will all die here."

The Pelican soon lands down on the battlefield "Let's go let's go let's go!" They all run out of the Pelican but the two Spartans stayed behind to go off elsewhere. The marines runs through the battlefield with the Master Chief to fight against the Strogg, the UNSC manage to beat them at the start but this time, the Strogg are taken the lead.


	4. Chapter 4

The Infinity couldn't wait any longer as the UNSC forces were being slaughtered down there, they were being hold by the Strogg as they were advancing, using their Strogg tanks and flyers not to mention this large two legged Cyclops with two large rocket launchers attachment to it that just took out a Scorpion tank causing the UNSC forces to fall back and take cover as it started to press forward.

A Spartan was inside a Pelican firing off a rocket launcher towards an Anti personnel turret before making a jump down on top of the Cyclops while it keeps moving, he places two explosive charges on both sides of the arm of the rockets before jumping off to deal with the tank, once he hits the ground the bombs exploded causing the Cyclops to still stand but the weapons were still intact, two marines had rocket launchers and was about to fire towards it but it fired back at them taking out the two marines with the rocket launchers.

Master Chief got close to the fight noticing a Grizzly Tank nearby, lucky for him no one was nearby so he decided to take a ride on this new powerful vehicle to fight against the Strogg. The Spartan tried to retreat back to the others but then it took a hit in the back with a Rail gun sending him falling to the ground dead as the marines try to fight off against the Strogg forces, they fired rockets towards that tank but they missed and the one who fired got shot a couple of times and that tank would open fire taking out three marines, only a few remains.

The Grizzly tank comes around the corner aiming it's two barrel cannon towards them and fires, blasting down that Cyclops causing it to fall on the ground then he fired at the Strogg tank for the marines to press forward, soon the only thing that was left were one Gunner and a couple of weak infantry guards, with that the marines presses the attack shooting the Strogg as they retreat and four marines would run over to the Grizzly to sit on the sides before he moves forward firing another shots towards them obliterating the area, one marine fires a rocket launcher taking out one of their turrets as they move forward. On the way over the field they did notice this planetary cannon still firing, if they take it out then more ground teams from drop ships can be deployed here if possible so Master Chief moves as close as he can get before jumping out of the vehicle and lets someone else take it for him to get in there and see if he can operate that gun, carrying only a battle rifle and a grenade launcher, he runs along the side with some marines seeing a defence turret nearby but the Grizzly took care of that as he keeps running.

"Just what exactly you going to do with that gun anyway?" Cortana said as Chief keeps moving

"You will find out." He looks down seeing a trench around the front entrance inside the base that controls the gun; he opens it up and walks through holding his battle rifle ready.

He runs through another door noticing a Strogg Grunt standing by with two guards, he switches to his grenade launcher and fires towards them taking out the guards while that grunt started to get the rage, charges towards him he switches to his battle rifle and his marines would open fire, taking that grunt out before it got close to them.

There was a small lift nearby seeing a guard walking out of it, he quickly grabs him and aims his rifle at the neck and fires through the chin through the head then kicks it back to the ground. He goes up the elevator with the marines, he switching to his grenade launcher walking to the planetary cannon seat there he spots a berserker and a gunner standing by noticing him then the berserker charges, he fires his grenade launcher at the berserker while the other marines fire nearly all their rounds at that berserker, it got close by hitting one of them with a lightning shot hurting one of the marines but Chief shoots it dead, that Gunner started shooting at the wounded marine killing him and taking out another marine as he took a nail to the face, Chief switches to his grenade launcher and fires towards him, soon the Gunner dies and only one marine was left that would watch his cover.

Chief walks over towards the seat "I hope you know what you're doing..." Cortana said to him

"I know what im doing." He sits down on the seat then it turns around and giving him the things he needs to operate the gun.

He's got the front view of the gun aiming in the sky noticing a Pelican inbound but got shot by a flyer out of the sky, he moves the gun down and turns it to the side noticing a strong defensive door that would be hard to breach through, the only way to get through and to reach that Big Gun, he did spot that Grizzly moving around with whats left of the marines taking out another tank and two more defences noticing the Grizzly lighting on fire but still intact. Chief would open fire sending out two large blue cannons towards the gate once they move out of there, blasting it right open causing a massive explosion, once the smoke was clear the marines started to press forward through there, with only some of them left and that Grizzly tank still intact for now it won't be long before they call for reinforcements but with the flyers around and their defences around it would be difficult to get a landing party down there.

Chief turns the gun around and suddenly a few fighters open fire blasting down that defensive cannon causing the sight outside to go black, he couldn't use the gun anymore so he quickly got out of there with that one marine before this place goes down.

Outside a Pelican made it out of the fight and started to deploy some troops on the ground, another Pelican would deploy a Warthog nearby and some marines attach with a Gauss gun on it, they start to drive off elsewhere to the hanger to help and find any more UNSC soldiers, a couple of marines and ODST stays with Master Chief as he comes outside and they would all go after the Grizzly tank.

The marines moves forward trying to contact the other front marines but they can't hear anything or find anyone but they did spot two dead marines on the ground, no gun fire is going off in the distance so they could be further ahead so while they double time. Back at the hanger the two Spartans and two ODST soldiers stands in cover as the Strogg are holding them off, two Gunners and a light tank stands between them and their goal to take care of the hanger that still holds hundreds of more Strogg Fighters, one soldier runs forward shooting his DMR but he got shot in the chest right in front of that female Spartan, she looks over seeing more Strogg coming causing them to retreat and regroup as they can't get through.

Back to the tunnel to Big Gun they finally regroup with the UNSC forces; stuck in front of a giant door once again but they notice Master Chief coming with reinforcements coming, one of them gets off the tank and walks over towards him. "There he is what took you so long?"

"We need to get through here but we can't break through this time... unless you brought that cannon of yours." He looks back at the door

Chief looks over to the door nearby that could be open then back to the others "Press the attack once the door is lowered, I'll catch up."

"You better catch up." He turns back and the marines Chief brought stays with them while he goes on ahead through the door to see what he can find.

He keeps moving through the path and notices some Strogg infantry in the way, one Gladiator stands before him so he fires his grenade launcher towards it, holding the trigger down to make the blast become an EMP bomb causing the shield to break for him to switch to his battle rifle and fires but he ducks for cover as it fires its Rail gun then started to move forward shooting its blaster while Chief gets into cover but two ODST's runs forward shooting at that Gladiator throwing two grenades on the floor soon taking out that Gladiator.

Both of them would reload "Thought you could use a hand Spartan. Try and keep up." Both of them run past him while they finish reloading, heading to the left to fight the Strogg guards

While they were still going the two Spartans that were trying to blow up the hanger failed miserably, heading outside and regroups with the marines nearby with that Gauss Warthog, the female Spartan looks back seeing the other Spartan get hit by that Light tank killing him as he didn't recharge his shield, once he died that tank inside would do a victory pose, crouching on one knee and punching the ground with its cannon. With the hanger under attack the fighters would start to deal with the air forces in the area, taking out some Sparrowhawks and Vultures and Pelicans while the Long swords and Sabres still fighting above but they can't hold out much longer, i don't think they can use airstrike on Big Gun.

Del Rio would look out the window seeing a squadron of fighters coming towards them; he would close his eyes for the moment then looks over to Laskey "Laskey... get as many people as you can and get them off this ship..."

"But cap-"

"Do as i say damn it... go!"

"Yes... i understand sir... was a honour sir." He runs out of there and so do the others, the ship is still offline due to Big Gun and it's EMP blast and with no defences that flagship they didn't destroy is back online and is coming their way ready to finish that fight.

Laskey and those who can escape follows him to the hanger to get onboard the rest of the drop ships and small ships inside, getting as many people as they can before that flagship open fires, they don't have enough to get everyone off this ship but they have to escape no matter what and they need to escape Stroggos and warn the UNSC what has happen here.

Elsewhere back on Stroggos Master Chief and the two ODST storms the control area and shoots the blue rods like last time, causing a blackout for now then once that was done they started to head out of that area noticing the Grizzly and the marines gone with that they started to pursue them to try to find them to catch up and join the fight.

"Chief..." Cortana said to him worried.

"What is it?" he said as he keeps running with the two

"There's a large group coming... we have to hide..."

Chief stops for the moment and so does the marines, they did started to hear this loud footsteps coming towards them, they look out to the end seeing another path that leads to the right hearing the footsteps coming closer, coming towards them.

"We have to hide..."

"But what about the rest of the marines?"

"There probably dead." He looks around noticing an area on their left that would be perfect to hide for now. "Let's go." He runs towards it seeing some crates and barrels that would be alright for them to hide for now.

They would follow him and gets into cover, Chief would look out as it started to get closer knowing what the hell is coming towards him, more Strogg infantry would appear moving in two lines, almost eighteen of them walking down the path, they were different than any Strogg they have ever seen, they look like the marines holding UNSC weapons and their armour was orange, covering most of their body while the rest were flesh all marching together out of there but once they were all in the sight a large four legged spider called the Harvester would move forward with the Strogg, they didn't see them and soon more Strogg would march towards the front lines, almost four Gladiators and more of those Strogg infantry carrying UNSC weapons.

Once this large group marches out of there Chief and the two marines gets out of cover watching them heading to the front lines. "That's a large strike force..." one of them said

"That's no strike force... that's a kill squad, they're going to kill all the marines on the ground..." he looks at Chief "What should we do?"

"We can't retreat... we have to press forward, we have to disable Big Gun so the Infinity can fire an airstrike towards that weapon." He turns back and walks forward heading to Big Gun.

The two soldiers look at one another but they would just have to hope that the ground teams can hold off against another wave of Strogg. Most of the ground forces that lost contact manage to get a signal out to the others, causing them all to get out of there by retreating inside a factory they took over and hope they can stand against the Strogg attackers, only thirty marines, couple of ODST and three Spartans left on the ground it's going to be hard to deal with the Strogg that is pressing the attack against them to retake the factory, the end is almost upon the UNSC and they don't know whats going on in space.


	5. Chapter 5

The Master Chief and the two ODST were close to Big Gun's command center where there they would have to try to shut down Big Gun and with the fighting going all over the place they know there is no way they can call in an airstrike to take this place down, Chief believes he can use Big Gun on the enemy while they are pushing the UNSC into a corner, they have to get out of that corner or everyone dies.

The Chief would notice the destroyed Grizzly but no sign of the marines, there were blood on the ground so they must have been taken by that kill squad they saw before, probably turning them into one of them they saw before, the way this is going it feels like they are fighting the Covenant and the Flood, with the Covenant their fleet is strong and their defences are probably better, pushing the UNSC back until there is nothing left of them while the Flood consumes the hosts like a parasite, dead or alive that is what the Strogg is doing.

Master Chief finally makes it inside Big Gun's command center, no Strogg around they probably wouldn't think of defending this since they got the marines falling back but there were two of this large pods against the wall next to the door they have to go to. There was this round area in the middle with a strange crystal in the middle of this pool of this cyan liquid probably acid if touched, this crystal in the middle shoots this red laser through the ceiling, nothing was around so they moved forward towards that door but then the two pods would suddenly start to make noise, smoke comes out and slowly it opens up, the top part were opened up seeing someone inside but wasn't human, the two ODST stands ready in the middle away from that cyan liquid while Chief moves closer towards one of them.

"Chief... be careful..." Cortana said as he moves his hand closer to that Strogg

Suddenly the moment he was about to touch it the Strogg would wake up looking at him, it would wake up and punches out of that pod and so does the other, showing it was a female Strogg with an arm of a rocket launcher and the lower part of the body was gone, she was just floating there looking at them but soon they would vanish before they would pull the trigger.

"Where did they go?" he looks around

Chief looks back "There here... watch it..."

As they look around and couldn't find them, one of the soldiers that was close to the middle with the liquid in that pool, that female Iron Maiden Strogg would appear behind that soldier and claw the back of his armour, causing him to turn back and fires but she hits him again causing him to move back and soon he falls into the pool, just that touch of it causing him to yell out loud but he fall in and got consumed and incinerated so quickly. That other soldier would open fire his DMR at her a few times but she vanishes again.

Chief loads his grenade launcher ready waiting for them to appear, the other Iron Maiden comes out of hiding and fires a rocket towards one of them, he turns back but he took the hit of that rocket falling to the ground dead while Chief fires his grenade launcher towards her hitting the front of her but she vanishes and he switches to his battle rifle ready, waiting for them to come out.

He looks around but then the other one would appear behind him and about to strike but he quickly turns back and grabs her mechanical arm and punches her chest then fires a few rounds at her to the face until she dies but she lets out this screech during death then the other one would appear further away firing a rocket towards him but he rolls t the side to avoid it then switches to his grenade launcher towards her, hitting her chest again and she does the same thing, after that they both dissolve and he gets back up and reloads before pressing forward.

He takes the ammo off that dead ODST and takes a grenade off of him then goes forward, noticing no one around he keeps moving towards the main room where they can operate the gun and fire, once he made it there he spots two guards standing by the control area he got behind one of them and snaps its neck then fires a few rounds at the other one killing it then moves in the room looking at the control panels and looks up at the screen, seeing something he didn't think he would see in front of his eyes, seeing the Infinity lies in flames in space.

The Infinity lies half destroyed by the Strogg, that flagship probably bombarded it from behind then moves close next to it probably either docking it or seeing if they can find something, maybe scanning that ship to maybe use information to find out who they are.

"I don't believe this... were too late..." Cortana said looking at the screen "I can't see this..."

Chief looks away for the moment then looks down at the controls "Can we use Big Gun against them?"

"Uhm... maybe but i can't... i can't get into their system they will find out again and this time they will remove me."

Chief looks up at the flagship "We have to target that ship... that Infinity is going to explode and were it out with them." He tries to find something that would be simple to use.

"Chief... we did this... we brought the UNSC here and we cause this apocalypse onto them..."

"They didn't know... we were too late to stop them."

"But if we return home... we will..."

"Don't worry about it now... we got a fight to finish..."

The Infinity was close to destruction, with the engines down and still stuck in orbit that flagship was ready to depart out of there before they get hit by the blast that is coming. A while later when they were about to move away that Big Gun fires again right into the sky, they didn't have time to avoid that shot but that hit damages the bottom front of the Flagship causing it to take the same damage as the Infinity, losing that damage they lost control and soon Chief would watch the screen seeing that ship losing power, with that the Infinity would start taking heavy explosions coming from the back of the engines, soon the whole ship would explode causing massive blasts sending some debris on the other ship but soon the middle was about to break off, causing this large one to come out and sends this large wave pushing this ship back and others nearby and destroying any Strogg fighter that got consumed by that blast, with that the front of the Infinity would move down to orbit and was soon about to crash on Stroggos as the gravity well didn't control it anymore but that flagship was also about to drift onto orbit and was about to do the same thing but the flagship would set off course to go elsewhere away from the Infinity's crash impact, that flagship was about to go elsewhere out of the warzone and crashes somewhere near the mountains or a factory nearby.

With their job done Chief quickly uses the rest of the grenades from that grenade launcher and places them around the control panels to get this gun nonoperational for now, he moves out of there and loads this last grenade and fires inside that room causing this massive explosion taking out all the systems causing Big Gun to go offline for now, with that he tries to get out of there before the Strogg knows whats going on in there, he has to return to the others before it's too late but right now it could be too late to save them.

The Strogg were pressing forward, the Strogg marines that used to be humans press the attack against the UNSC as they were all making refuge inside this factory Master Chief took over trying to hold them off but they kept getting attack causing them to retreat inside while the Strogg using their Harvester firing rockets towards that factory and two artillery Dark Matter Cannons were nearby, firing over the area and blasting through the factory to destroy it while they are inside. One Spartan was outside on the Warthog firing that Gauss gun towards the Strogg in front of them, taking out some of them but then an Anti vehicle defence was nearby and fires two rockets towards them, she jumps out of the gun before that rocket blast through that Warthog, she moves to the side to miss the destroyed vehicle then looks over to that turret but it just stands there not firing so she started to regroup with the other marines as only one Spartan was keeping them company but soon he gets taken out by a Gladiator and so they press forward inside to take the rest of the marines down.

While they were pressing forward that front of the Infinity that was about to crash on the planet was heading close from their location, the Strogg did notice the Infinity coming towards them causing them to fall back for now just to stop their troops from getting crushed, with that the marines would retreat back further in the factory, using the elevator Chief used to travel to the next factory from underground, they would take it and head on the other factory while the Strogg are falling back.

The female Spartan Sarah Palmer (Should have given her name long ago) heads towards the others but she soon had to get out of there as she sees the Infinity about to crash hard on the ground, she turns back and moves out of there but then she looks up seeing this Harvester standing there looking down at her, she was trapped but finally the Master Chief comes around, flying on a AC-220 Gunship (Vulture) that was half damage but still flyable, fires four missiles towards that Harvester damaging one of the legs and the side of the spider, causing this large thing to soon fall over to the ground while he flies over the area. Palmer runs towards that Vulture to take a ride before it gets shot from the sky but it won't be long before he has to abandon that vehicle.

Palmer walks to the pilot area "Chief... am i glad to see you..." she looks over seeing the Infinity crashes through the ground causing this large blast of dirt to go covering nearby the factory and also the Strogg infantry on the ground, Chief would fly through it just to get out of sight.

"I can't believe the Infinity is gone..."

"We failed to stop the Strogg... we were too late to disable that weapon."

"Did you at least destroy that Big Gun?"

He looks back "It will be a while before they can use it again..." he makes it on the other side heading towards one of the factories "We need to get out of the sky and back on the ground with the marines."

"Lucky for you guys i can still contact the UNSC forces on the ground." Cortana said

"I tried to contact them but lost radar, plus i couldn't destroy the hanger so the Strogg controls the skies."

As they were flying they got hit a few times by blasters from below causing Chief to move around elsewhere to avoid the line of fire. The UNSC almost fifty of them makes a strong defence underground of the Strogg while the rest moves above to the other factory to see if it's clear, they would have to still fight against the Strogg and with their air forces gone they need to find something else to get them off this planet or they will all get hunted down and killed or captured, turning them into Strogg to be used for war against the UNSC if they find them.

Master Chief would soon be force to crash land on the other side of the factory to regroup with the marines, with Sarah by his side she would defend the exit while Chief goes underground to find the marines, no Strogg around they probably retreated for now to find the flagship, the Strogg who were once the UNSC started to continue the attack, one of them that was in charge of this operation was a Spartan who was the first to die here on Stroggos, he was fully modified by the Strogg, half his armour was gone and was replaced by metal and flesh, his helmet was removed and just got his face covered only his orange eyes were seen, his hands were normal but he was carrying some large weapon, this one was different from any weapon it could be a prototype but this weapon's look was similar to an assault rifle but bigger. He presses forward with thirty other UNSC Stroggified marines charging through the side from a hanger door to pursue the marines, they will not stop until they are all dead but if this Spartan fails then at least his prototype weapon will be used to see how it goes in combat against an enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

The Infinity destroyed, the fleet and air force is destroyed, the Strogg are advancing and the marines are on the run. This is what happens when someone sends thousands of people to their deaths when they think they have the upper hand here when fighting another powerful race, a force that is just like the Covenant and the Flood and right now they have just sent all their people into a meat grinder on Stroggos as the moment they are captured or killed they will be turned into like them and will be joining the army to fight against the human race and because of what happen today the Strogg now knows that there is another race out there like them but not like them, so maybe after this fight is finally over they will send their fleet into space and will hunt down the human race and wipe them out, all of them.

The Strogg and the UNSC fight underground as nearly all of them have escaped into the first factory to escape the Strogg horde, Master Chief and some marines would try to hold off against the attackers until the elevator arrives to get them out of here. Six marines would get in the elevator to go up to the other factory while six more marines along with Chief would stand their ground fighting their own people who has turned into one of them.

Master Chief was holding a shotgun and a battle rifle on his back, firing a couple of shells at the advancing Strogg but soon they would be force to retreat as a Gladiator comes around and stops them from damaging them, Chief would ask the men to fall back but once they try to run through the door behind them two of them got shot by the Gladiator while it too was moving forward, they run to the left moving into some crates to hold there while Chief turns back still firing some shells at the Gladiator but only hitting the shield, once he went to the side the Gladiator fired hitting the wall while he reloads and so do the other marines also before it comes by.

The Gladiator presses forward and started firing some hyper blaster rounds at them but missed a few times as they try to pull back but one of the blast hits the crates behind them, showing them there was a handful of Covenant Plasma grenades in there almost ten of them. Chief looks back seeing them and thought of an idea ordering the men to retreat and let the Gladiator advance once more but one of the marines got hit in the back when trying to run.

"Chief... do those look like..."

"Looks like the Covenant met the Strogg before we did..." he said moving back and holding a grenade ready

"Do you think the Covenant became them?"

"We haven't seen Covenant yet so maybe..." he looks over to that Gladiator and was ready to fire, he quickly throws the grenade over the Gladiator getting right into that crate, the Gladiator was about to fire its Rail gun at Chief but the crates would explode like crazy as probably all the crates in there had bombs.

The Gladiator takes the damage behind then falls to the ground and dissolves, two more Strogg marines were behind that Gladiator when it exploded taking them out too causing the others behind to hold position for now as their commanding officer takes the lead.

Master Chief looks back seeing the marines falling back "Come on Spartan the elevator is here..." Chief looks forward seeing someone coming out of the smoke holding his shotgun ready.

A gray Spartan walks forward half his body Stroggified face covered up and slowly walks towards him holding this large weapon with one hand "No way... that's..." Cortana said then Chief lowers his weapon

"Chief... join... the Strogg..." he slowly raise his weapon to Chief while two marines behind him stands ready to fire.

Master Chief quickly raise his shotgun also but the Strogg Spartan fired first sending this large blue liquid energy ball out of that gun causing him to avoid it by rolling to the side but didn't know the two marines were behind him, they open fire but soon they got consumed by that liquid, it melted right through their body and melting through anything that touches, killing them instantly. Chief looks over to the Spartan and fired two shells at him but only bounced back as his shield was still on and probably upgraded so he fires another round taking out half the shield then switches to his battle rifle but he would have to dodge again as he fires once more, sending another bluish projectile towards him missing him but melts through the crates and the wall behind him so quickly but Chief sits up and fires his battle rifle hitting the side of the gun causing him to drop it, after that he started walking towards him firing nearly half his rounds at him as he started moving back taking the hits, finally after wasting half those rounds he finally hits the ground dead and Chief looks down at him not moving or anything, soon he would just dissolve until there is nothing left of him.

"Rest in peace Spartan." Cortana said then Chief turns to the side firing another three rounds at the Strogg marine in the head then started to move back to the elevator but he didn't leave without taking that big freaking gun from the ground, running back to the elevator before it closes joining the others heading back to the top.

The marines finally regroup together in the other factory, destroying the elevator before they use it then moves out of there to find somewhere safe that would be alright for them to hide for now but once they started to run outside a Cyclops would be nearby and started moving towards them, Spartan Palmer and other soldiers would open fire, firing two rockets towards the front of it but still intact but then Chief runs outside and crouches then fires that one round left in that weapon, firing off this blue projectile liquid towards the front of the Cyclops, it melted through the armour halfway and soon it would fall to the ground then explodes to pieces.

Palmer looks back seeing that large weapon Chief has "Holy shit..."

Chief pulls the trigger but nothing happens, probably out of ammo "So much for that." He drops the gun on the ground "We need to get off this planet."

"I can help with that, if we can try to find a hanger we might be able to escape Stroggos, but the problem is i don't think we can get back home."

"Better than staying here." He takes his battle rifle then reloads "Where's the closest hanger?"

"Couple of miles from here, i think we should not to the one we tried to blow up. There could be another one that could have a few fighters or drop ship available."

"Let's move before the Strogg catch up."

"Let's move out." She shouts to the marines then moves to the west while Chief stands there looking out noticing some Strogg forces moving towards them, he turns back and moves out to join them on the attack on a hanger, with all they have left they have to make this last attack, if they fail then there all dead.

Twenty six marines were left and started to split into two teams, one would follow Palmer to the side while Chief and his troops try to distract the Strogg by targeting their turrets and vehicles that are station by the front entrance, noticing a Strogg tank and two anti personnel turrets that are online and one Gladiator standing by. Chief would load a sniper rifle while an ODST soldier was holding a Spartan laser and was ready to target that tank, Chief would order them to scatter in a line to hold position, trying not to let the turrets spot them he would fire the first shot first towards that Gladiator, he fires two rounds to the face taking that Gladiator out then the soldier fires his Spartan laser towards that tank, blasting right through it then the turrets would open fire as it spots that soldier, after that they would all open fire towards that turret and with that Palmer and her team rushes inside and try to eliminate any enemy resistance.

Inside the factory Palmer and her troops hold position as the Strogg hold them at bay, they attack them on a bridge that was high above them that had three guards and two Gunners while there was another door nearby but can't be open so there trapped in this area so they hold their ground and started to try to find cover but with only some crates around they are sitting ducks out there.

Two of the marines would take hits falling from off the platform falling down to a few feet down breaking their legs and killing them instantly, two marines stands by the door taking out that Gunner but then the door in front of them opens up and a Berserker takes a stab through one of the marines, the other one was about to fire but the berserker pulled it's blade out of him then strikes the marine across the face sending both of them off to their doom, Palmer looks back and started shooting towards the berserker while the marines keeps shooting up at the Strogg but spots more of the guards started to move forward.

The berserker gets killed and Palmer turns their attention to the guards but two more of the marines gets hit but finally help arrives as Master Chief and his marines got inside, the others would go elsewhere while the others joins Chief standing on the other side of the bridge shooting at the guards taking them down quickly then notices a Gunner coming by from the other path where the others are, Chief takes his rifle out and fires one round taking the head of that Gunner then notices another one on that bridge there on so he fires that one round hitting the chest while the other marines focus their fire taking out that one last Gunner.

"Glad you made is Chief!" Palmer shouts up at him and the others "Were going to press forward now!" she signals the others to move through that door that is now open while Chief turns back and returns to join the others while the ones he brought to help them moves towards to the other door thinking they can regroup with them.

The marines who went on ahead finally found some transport for them to make their escape elsewhere while Palmer and the others found a group of fighters that are operational they could all take separate fighters if they ever figure out how to fly them. While that is going on Chief was in the control room and looks at the panel noticing a large group of Strogg marines pressing forward heading towards that hanger area they will probably be there in ten minutes.

"We don't have much time Chief... if we can't use the drop ships and a fighter then it's all over for all of us." Cortana said to him

Chief looks at the cameras then notice some other Strogg forces coming to the side only two heavy tanks coming towards them, they would be difficult to deal with when they try to take off. Chief would move back and reload his weapon thinking of heading out there.

"Chief don't even think about going out there, you won't make it back."

"I know... only i am going out there to deal with them while you go with the others."

"John don't you dare... John..." she notices he's about to take the chip out of his head "John!"

He takes the chip out of his helmet then notices Palmer coming out the door reloading her weapon looking at him "Were ready to head out but we still need some time to figure out how to use the fighters and drop ships."

"Alright but before you head out take this." He lends her the chip "Bring her home."

A small figure of Cortana comes out of the chip looking at him "John don't do this..."

"I have to head out and distract them, bring her home and i will find another way of returning."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

He nods to her and moves out of there "I'll be right back, i need a bigger weapon." He looks at his sniper rifle and places it on his back and holds his battle rifle moving out of there.

"John... john don't go!" Cortana said then Palmer puts the chip inside her helmet

"It's time to go, he will be alright." She turns back and returns back to the others while Chief goes to find an armoury if there is any in this place before confronting the Strogg forces.


	7. Chapter 7

The UNSC may have been defeated by the Strogg but only one Spartan wishes to fight this battle alone and let Cortana return to earth if they can return back because the Strogg are close of their position ready to blow any transport out of the sky if they try to make an escape so Chief needs to take care of this by finding some weapons he can use against the Strogg, finding an armoury and using the weapons they have to use against them.

Two heavy tanks hovering the area moving towards the Strogg force that is marching towards them and about to raise their large cannons in the sky knowing they are using their vehicles but then Master Chief takes out his sniper rifle and uses that one clip left before getting rid of it, he fires the first shot hitting the chest of one of them then fires again hitting the head causing the Tank to fall to the ground, the other one looks over to where he was and about to fire his he fires again hitting the arm of the cannon then fires again hitting the chest but still alive and would fire his rocket towards him, it was a homing rocket so wherever he goes it will follow so he ditches his rifle and started running on this pipe line that will lead him elsewhere, he turns back taking out his magnum and started shooting at that rocket and half way when it got close it would explode as he keeps running, causing that Tank and some Strogg marines to give chase while the UNSC use the transports to get out of there, heading straight to space so they can maybe find a way to get off this planet and they know just the place to do it.

A Strogg drop ship that is probably capable of holding almost a hundred people onboard would be a perfect way to escape the Strogg fleet and fly further into space, the Strogg fighters that the marines are in would circle around that ship while the drop ships would move into the hanger doors, three of them lands safely inside while the other two goes to another, the fighters would secure the area just in case while Palmer and her team regroups and eliminate all resistance inside this place.

"Do you think the Master Chief would be alright?" Palmer said holding her DMR ready moving off the drop ship and moving to the lift that is nearby

"He better be alright, if he comes back i will kill him myself." Cortana replied

Palmer and seven marines moves in the lift while two remains in the hanger area waiting, it would be a while before they reach to the top floor where they need to be, there was no Strogg desistance but they can tell they are in there somewhere so they keep moving forward, later on they finally found them, four Gunner's walking around close to a door that was protected by a yellow force field. They haven't been spotted but they would soon go loud once they were facing the other way.

Palmer open fires hitting the back of the Gunner then they would all turn back and open fire towards them while the marines runs to the side and continues shooting towards them. Elsewhere in the other hanger six marines stands ready and was about to head to the lift but then there was a teleporter nearby and soon a Light Tank would appear before them then three guards would appear on that lift and spots the marines they would then open fire.

While they hold the hanger Palmer and the others killed the Gunners without losing anyone, there was another door in the corridor so she orders two of them to press forward while the others remain here so she can go find the other marines since they are taking too long, the moment she was about to leave them more Strogg guards comes out from another door and open fires at her, damaging her shields as she runs towards them to knock them down, snapping one of their necks and then switches to her shotgun to shoot the others.

"That was close..." she said then presses forward.

She finally makes it to the other hanger but was too late the marines were killed by that Tank who has taken too many hits, Palmer gets behind it and shoots it in the back to finish it off looking down at the dead marines "What a waste... there all dead..."

Someone would move nearby near the drop ships causing her to be on her guard, two marines would walk out of hiding holding their rifles ready noticing her they all lower their weapons then started to head to the others before more Strogg arrive.

Palmer and the two made it back to the others noticing everything is under control, after that she lets five marines standing by the force field while the rest goes down the other door to see where they can find anything that is useful for them to enter that bridge, there was a few communications area in that area they were entering, few Strogg Gunners were nearby they would charge through an open fire at them, they turn their attention and attack back but then the wall nearby would suddenly open up and a Gladiator comes out firing it's blasters towards them taking two marines out and fires a rail gun at Palmer breaking her shields causing her to take cover. While she moves back the marines cover her once they kill two Gunners, they press forward trying to find cover from that Gladiator while Palmer keeps shooting at that last Gunner finally taking him out so now it's between that Gladiator and some of her marines but a Strogg Grunt comes from another door and spots them, it charges towards Palmer while she reloads her shotgun, one of the marines fires his assault rifle at it but he got shot behind by the rail gun while she keeps reloading, she finally shoots back at the Grunt while the last marines keeps shooting that Gladiator but they failed to kill it, they get shot in the chest a couple of times before falling to the ground, Palmer finally kills that Grunt wasting three shells then throws two grenades underneath that Gladiator, blasting the legs and falls to the ground for her to shoot the top of the Gladiator two times before it dies.

She looks down seeing the dead marines in front of her while the Strogg dissolve, she would reload her shotgun and takes one of the marines assault rifle and reloads that, heading further within that area to find any more resistance.

One more corridor and notices two doors up ahead, one was nearby so she moves towards that door first, finding this area that seems to be a prison area and when she walks through she notices UNSC marines all in a single prison, only six of them were inside while four dead ones remains on the ground, once they saw the Spartan they move to the blue force fields.

"Let us out!"

"We can't stay here anymore!"

"Let us ou-"

"Be quiet i can't draw attention here." She said moving forward noticing no button or anything that they can be free. She would turn back "I am going to get you all out of here but i can't do it yet, once i clear the next room i will try to turn off the force fields, return to the marines once your free." She runs out of there to check the next door.

There was a Gladiator facing the window, it would be wise not to shoot the window or they will be blown out into space, there was no other door left so this could be a control room so she would try to move behind that Gladiator once she got close she aims her shotgun at the back and then fires point blank to the head, it did take the hit but was still alive and tries to hit her but she backs off and shoots again and again before it raises it's shields, finally taking it out and securing the area.

The yellow force field protecting the bridge turned off and the marines would quickly charge up there open firing towards the two Gunners at the door while palmer returns back noticing the prisoners making their escape, taking the weapons off the dead marines to head to the bridge to regroup.

"Looks like we got a ship..." Palmer said running back

"But we don't have John here..." Cortana replied.

"We will get him back once we escape this planet."

"I hope your right but i doubt the UNSC will want to send their fleet to fight another war."

"You may have a point there." She reloads her shotgun "Let's get to the bridge quickly."

She and the others would storm the bridge and overrun their power of strength and while they are taking control of this ship some of the Strogg cruisers would got a distress signal and would turn their attention to the ship and would prepare to fire but if they are lucky they can get out of there with this ship and escape the Strogg fleet.

They finally take control of this ship but they lost four more marines on the assault to the bridge and they have picked up a strong cruiser heading towards them ready to fire off a Strogg Dark Matter Cannon towards them so they really need to move now before it's too late, it would be a while before they figure out how to fly this thing since it's harder than it is but Cortana would try to take control of this ship since this could be different that trying to find information on a factory, Palmer and the others would quickly turn off some fire wall protections then gets Cortana inside, they are running out of time so they need to do this now or be destroyed. The Strogg ship just fired it's cannon towards them so now would be a time to escape, finally Cortana got control over the ship but it's harder than it looks as she started to move the ship to the side to avoid that shot, it zooms out into space while she started to continue going until finally she would hit the engines to go faster and goes past the Strogg fleet, heading into space while the fleet remains where they are, not even thinking about going after them because they know they will return.

Meanwhile Spartan-117 was still running from the Strogg; he manages to escape them by jumping off a cliff and landing on a gondola lift that was heading towards an underground base. Chief would jump into the gondola and take out the guards and waits for it to stop so he can get out and prepare an attack on the Strogg elsewhere hoping he can at least do damage to the Strogg so in the future the UNSC can use this as an advantage but all he hopes that they don't waste this opportunity on this fight, they need to attack early or they will lose the element of surprise.

Finally the gondola would stop as he was further underground but he doesn't know where he is so that could be a problem, right now he just walked right into a torture chamber where they captured their live UNSC marines so if there alive he can save them before they turn them into them. Chief would load his weapons but he got a new weapon to use against the Strogg, he got himself a Strogg Hyper blaster in the armour and still holding his assault rifle ready along with two Covenant plasma grenades so he will be ready to go for another round against the Strogg forces.

Elsewhere in the control room a camera would spot the Spartan walking out of the gondola heading towards the torture area, the ones who were in there are not like the Strogg and they are not human, there was a reason why the Strogg have Covenant technology, it's because long ago the Covenant found this planet and got destroyed but the Strogg manage to capture many of them, right now they will now use their new fighters to fight against a Spartan like him. It's time for Master Chief to get to work before the Strogg send their new improved Strogg-Covenant infantry units against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Master Chief moves down the path towards the prison area where he could find any survivors who fought in the battle, he looks to the side seeing three windows noticing four Gladiator's in a line marching past him moving elsewhere knowing they didn't see him, he would move to the next door and notices some more areas that seems to be an experimental area, noticing three marines tied on a bed with their chest ripped open. One Gunner was nearby and didn't hear him coming towards him he sneaks behind that Gunner and takes out his knife then lays a stab to the back while he wraps one arm around his head moving his head backwards then gets his knife out of the back then stabs the neck then pushes it to the ground watching it dissolve.

There was no help that came to these marines, they had a terrible death so Chief would continue going through another door and notices a couple of doors he did hear someone crying out to the one on the right he quickly runs through the door and spots a Strogg marine standing there he would quickly take his shotgun to shoot Chief but he grabs his own weapon a Hyper Blaster he stole in that armoury he fired towards that marine shooting this blue projectiles quickly towards it, soon it would fall dead to the ground then looks at the Spartan chained up against the wall with a weapon shooting at his chest, it only fires when his armour charges up firing this lightning blast towards him Chief would move to the control panel and turns off that gun before untying the Spartan and he would fall to the ground but was still alive.

Chief would go on one knee in front of the Spartan "You alright?"

"Yeah..." he slowly takes off his helmet and let it fall to the ground "They thought they can break me..." he looks up at Chief "Like hell they can."

Chief stands up looking at the lightning gun "More like there testing their weapons... on us." He looks back to him

He started to stand up and takes a shotgun off the ground while Chief reloads his Hyper Blaster "Then we got to save the rest of the marines before there's nothing left of them." He picks up his helmet to put on again "Lead on."

They move to the next room heading through a door noticing no Strogg around they would continue to press forward finding some dead bodies of their marines in a disposal cart but they keep moving until they make it to a prison area and notices a grunt dragging one of the marines out of the prison cell yelling out loud in fear while the Gunner stands there looking at him getting dragged into another room.

While the Gunner faces the other away Chief would throw a plasma grenade towards him hitting his back, the Gunner looks back but then it explodes taking him out. The grunt would hear this and drops the marine and started to move back towards the corner but once it walks around the corner the Spartan would fire a few times to the face point blank three times to the face until it dies, after that Chief and the Spartan would try to get the marines out of their cell by clicking a button nearby to turn off the blue force fields.

They were able to free four marines while the others were dead or elsewhere. They move somewhere else with the two Spartans take point since the others don't have any weapons right now, they just need to find the armoury and more marines if there are anymore.

They make it through another room seeing some Strogg marines standing by looking at three dead marines on a table with a bloodied saw above them, Chief and the Spartan would open fire at the marines, they shoot back but they don't last long against a Spartan, once they are dead the marines take their weapons and looks at the dead bodies on the table then moves out of there.

They finally make it outside but they were still in the facility just an outside area with high walls and pillars around, hard for them to get out so they have to press on to find a way out of there, while they were half way something was coming from the left corner as they could have sworn they saw something but was hard to see as it was camouflage to them, they would see more like ghosts are coming thinking it could be Iron Maidens but it was something else, something was coming out and soon it would show itself to them in front of them, an energy sword would appear and then the camouflage would turn off.

"Chief... is that what i think it is?" One of the marines said looking at that thing

"There Covenant..." Chief said looking at that Elite that is half Strogg now, the armour was remove from it but nearly all the skin was replace by metal. "The Strogg got the Covenant." He then sees more of them coming out standing next to the elite all different and holding different Covenant weapons.

They would open fire first then the marines would shoot back and backing off as they run towards them firing off their plasma weapons and other stuff they have, using plasma repeaters on where there arms used to be, fuel rods, plasma pistols and also one of them had a plasma launcher attach to its shoulder but hasn't fired it yet it would shoot its plasma pistol where his hand used to be. They keep charging and soon two of the marines gets taking out but the Spartan keeps shooting until it ran out of ammo but manage to shoot down two of them while Chief shoots down the one with the energy sword, the one with the plasma launcher would take aim towards the other marines and got a lock on them then fires two plasma grenades towards them, they didn't saw it coming as they were killing this other one but one of them got hit twice in the chest while the other one makes a run for it with the Chief but he got caught in the blast taking him out included.

Chief looks back and shoots a few more rounds until he ran out then both the Spartans looks at one another and keeps running heading back to the door but more elites are appearing and joining the fight to eliminate them, they continue to fire all they got at that but missed a few times but once they got close to the door the Spartan took a hit to the back causing his back to sustain heavy damage as his shield was off but was still alive.

He would fall to the ground leaning against the wall facing the door but he looks back to Chief as he stops and looks down at him "Run Chief..." he suddenly took a plasma grenade to the face "RUN!"

He gets exploded by plasma damage as Chief falls back to the ground losing his shield but soon it charges back up but he makes a run for it heading out of there before the elites get to him, heading down the corridor to find somewhere else to go as the elites were after him. He looks back then looks forward seeing a Strogg carrying the weapon he dealt with last time against the Strogg Spartan. Two elites were behind him when that Strogg fired that bluish projectile blast towards him but he rolls to the side to let the elites take the blast he quickly runs to this elite that has a plasma launcher on its shoulder he grabs it before it melts and pulls it off of the elite then fires one grenade towards that marine hitting his chest and exploding him to pieces but luckily that big gun is still intact.

Chief backs off from the melted ground then looks back and fires one plasma grenade towards the corridor just in case any of them are camouflage and he was right he manage to hit one of them in the arm taking it out and showing more of them he would run back and grabs the big gun and takes aim "I was waiting for this." He said looking at the gun then fires another round to that corridor taking out some of the elites while the others would back up and retreat for now.

He knows there is only one round left so he better keep that for later so he takes the assault rifle on the ground that was where the marine was and turns back and keeps running until he gets out of there, noticing a lift nearby so he can take it then looks up seeing light knowing this can take him outside the area. While he clicks the switch to send him up he would start to think back of all the people he sustain on his side while the Strogg sustain a little the only thing they lost is their Big Gun and their factories but they can recover from this, he needs to think about something else that he can do to fight the Strogg.

Chief makes it on the wide open area, he keeps moving but soon he stops and would spot a large hanger being lifted out of the ground seeing this strange Strogg Freighter about to be deployed on the field, he thinks first then he would decide to do what Cortana would say to him, take that ship so then you have a chance to get off the planet.

There was only two Elites guarding it standing by he moves behind them and try to assassinate them both but had to open fire to the other one by firing another plasma grenade at it and kills it. Chief turns his attention towards the Freighter and tries to run up towards it to open it up to grab that Strogg marine and pull him out of there for him to use, shooting at the Strogg before falling to the ground to check on their weapons noticing the elites have plasma repeaters he decided to use them and ditch the assault rifle and take one of the repeaters to use it for the battle. He looks back and looks around for the moment then decided to take that Freighter and try to get out of there.

He looks at the controls for the moment trying to figure out how to use the Freighter but then the elites would appear again but not in camouflage they run towards him but he quickly seals the window of the pilot then tries to press some button to turn it on to make it move, soon the engines would be turned on and then it would begin to hover for the moment the elites would open fire but that freighter was different from the others this thing had shields on and deflected their attacks, after that he took the handle and begins to fly out of there flying somewhere else while the elites just stand there looking up at the Freighter heading somewhere where he soon can't control now like it was on auto pilot he tries to get out of it but then the freighter takes control he couldn't do anything it takes him somewhere else somewhere where it was meant to go after it takes flight.

This Freighter was fast and was heading into space, he couldn't control it but then it would slowly stop for the moment as it was soon being controlled by the Strogg knowing the Spartan is on board of that freighter it would soon start to turn its attention elsewhere heading towards a gray moon that was close to Stroggos and he is heading towards it fast but it was strange they don't just destroy him but with the action he has done they would probably want his body and make him into a Strogg but who knows whatever is going to happen he needs to be ready to jump out of that pilot seat and fight like he has never fought before because he is about to head to a command center on that moon.

On that moon lies a large command center that is huge, has a large platform for that freighter and is already being defended by a few elites and inside that place further within was a large door protected by red lasers but soon it would open up as something was coming towards it. A large Strogg walks towards that door but not alone it was protected by two red Gladiator's who have different type of Railgun attach to their shoulders they move towards the open large door and stands on both sides while this Strogg that was full blown machine that had two arms as a cannon and a head as a Railgun moves towards that door going up the short stairs and moving inside, once it got inside the door would slowly close and it keeps walking until it makes it to this large open area inside this room, the red lasers would appear in front of the large door once the door shuts making sure no one comes in.

Inside this room there was two pillars and no roof only space and a large ship that flies over the area heading to the fleet but there was something else that was in front of the Makron this large Exoskeleton machine called Jorg that is just crouching down, the Makron would walk towards it and goes behind and simply goes inside of it to pilot this thing, this large machine was larger than any Strogg the humans have ever seen, it became active once the Makron goes inside of it then started to turn around and walks forward heading to the wall then would turn back and stands ready knowing what is yet to come. The final showdown is about to begin between the Master Chief and the Makron.


	9. Chapter 9

A large fortify Command Center where the Strogg Leader the Makron is leading the attack by commanding the fleet to prepare to fight back against the humans who came to their planet and was destroyed in this skirmish all thanks to one man and this one man is the sole survivor of this war against the Strogg and right now he wants to set things right and that's to take care of this mess once and for all.

He will soon be force to land in the hanger inside the command center with Strogg marines wearing black metal armour and not the other type, they are not the marines that used to be the UNSC they are probably the original that has become flesh and metal, their arms removed and replace with their weapon of choice and also a few Gladiator's who are in a Beta class using a different weapon instead of the Railgun and also a few Elites walking around the place waiting for the Chief to arrive. Four elites waits in the hanger as they spot the Freighter about to move through the yellow force field to make a landing inside the area, they would wait until he makes a landing then they would spring the attack.

The Freighter lands inside the hanger and the force field would activate, once he lands a Strogg soldier walks over towards the top of the pilot place holding a Nail gun ready to fire. The screen would open up but then Chief would fire first firing off his Plasma Repeater a couple of times taking out that Strogg, he jumps out and takes out his Plasma Launcher and fires towards the elites nearby, hitting one of them while the others rolls out of the blast radius, he was going to fire again but ran out of ammo so he takes a Rail Gun and fires three times at this elite when it ran towards him got killed in front of him, he looks to the others and jumps back moving behind the freighter knowing there is no gravity so he waits until his weapon is ready then takes a leap into the air throwing a grenade towards one them it would roll to the side while he keeps firing towards it until it dies, the other one had a Fuel Rod cannon on its arm and fires towards him hitting his shield off but he keeps shooting towards it and avoids the next projectile.

With the elites all dead he looks around and walks over towards another plasma repeater, he drops his own one and takes that one and started to move forward but he notices more Strogg soldiers are coming towards his area, he switches to the big gun and reveals himself to them and fires towards six of them taking them all out in one shot, that was his last round on that weapon so he drops it to the ground and moves forward holding his Repeater but suddenly he looks back seeing another large Strogg ship heading towards the hanger, it would fire off these particle beams towards both sides of the hanger causing the shields to go down, after that it would turn around connecting its hanger with that, Chief walks over holding his weapon ready but then he lowers noticing friendlies inside that ship, the hanger door opens up and Spartan Palmer and eight marines rushes through the hanger towards Master Chief.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Were finishing this fight Chief." She said taking out the chip off her head to show Cortana

"You shouldn't be here."

"We came here to give the human race a chance to fight against the Strogg; i know you can't do it alone without my help." Cortana said "This time i am not leaving your site, were in this together."

"Now you going to take her or not cause we got a fight to do." She looks back seeing four more marines running out of the ship along with another Spartan.

Chief takes Cortana and place it back on his helmet "Then let's go." He looks back and moves forward once he started to hear gunfire going off somewhere further ahead where the marines went to.

The two Beta Class Gladiators defending the large door engaged the marines firing off these two fire projectiles towards them, they didn't have a short shield around their chest instead they have a blue shield around their body like a Spartan and an elite have but stronger, right now they just took out two of the marines with one shot by those projectiles, Chief and the Spartans rushes in shooting towards one of them, Palmer throws a grenade hitting the leg but the shield is still holding. Chief takes out a Railgun and fires towards it three times and notices the second shot the shield goes down making those marines fire all they got at that Gladiator until it dies, the other one fires at Spartan palmer taking out her shield then moves closer towards them firing again hitting another marine but then the shield goes down with the other one, they press forward shooting at that Gladiator until it finally dies.

"Well that was easy..." She said reloading her assault rifle but suddenly she took a hit in the back before she could recharge by an elite energy sword. The elite uncloaks itself pulling the energy sword out of her and tries to charge at the other Spartan while they would all open fire towards it, before that elite hits the other Spartan it finally got taken down but with the lost of Palmer so early.

"Damn it... not another Spartan." The Spartan said moving towards her noticing her dead. "What a waste."

"She... wanted to come here and fight..." Cortana said "Guess she didn't..."

Suddenly one of the marines got hit in the back by a Railgun, they all turn back noticing four more Strogg soldiers coming towards them shooting, the Spartan takes Palmer's assault rifle and throws it towards Chief he grabs it and fires towards the soldiers while he gets back up and fires back towards them, the one with the Railgun fires again at chief losing his shields yet again but that got taken out by one of the marines with the Battle rifle, they finally take them out but they have to press forward leaving the dead behind.

They keep moving until they make it to a large room held by two Iron Maidens and another Gladiator. Chief reloads his assault rifle and fires towards the Iron Maidens but both of them vanishes when they got in the room, the others fired towards that Gladiator throwing two grenades towards it but it fired two projectiles towards them causing some to run back through the door while the others roll to the side with the Spartans. An iron maiden appears to the side firing a rocket towards the Spartan hitting his shield he then switches to his shotgun and fired twice before vanishing again while Chief runs to the side jumping in the air shooting at the Gladiator to get it targeting him. The marines moves back inside and spots an Iron maiden and open fire towards her, hitting her chest so many times finally she got killed then they turn their attention to that Gladiator once his shield went down by Chief but Chief got into cover to recharge his shield to fight again. Once the Gladiator was killed an Iron Maiden appears again near Chief and fired towards him hitting his arm breaking his shield again he looks over to fire again and the other Spartan shoots her down before she was able to vanish, finally killing them and securing the area.

"That was close Chief..." He walks over to him reloading his shotgun but then he spots an Elite Field Marshal who is a Strogg walking out of another door near him, he quickly shoots two rounds towards it but had to reload.

The Field Marshal that was white and had arms as plasma weaponry it started firing towards that Spartan then towards the marines killing one more marine before Master Chief open fires to take it down. The marine's moves forward towards the door while the Spartan reloads his shotgun then go first through the door to find something to turn off the force fields around that large door, Chief would move forward with the marines heading towards the next room, they did got radio contact with more marines and two Spartans who were still inside that other ship standing by, the Spartan would contact them and tells them to press forward and stay at the large door and do not press forward until they return, after that they keep going.

One more door remains and that is finally the control room, once they open the door a Berserker comes out of it hitting the Spartan across the face with a mace pushing him back landing against two marines, Chief open fire moving backwards as that berserker tries to stab him but fails badly as the marines open fire until it gets killed, once it dies they run through that door into the control room there they find two Strogg soldiers they open fire towards them but hitting only the Spartans but they were no match they get killed quickly and moves to the next wide open area seeing a red beta gladiator that looks over towards them, it would fire its particle projectiles towards the other Spartan hitting his chest breaking his shield, Chief fires towards it hitting the shield but then the gladiator ignores him and fires again while that Spartan keeps shooting, he takes another hit to the chest sending him crashing against the wall and lies on the ground dead. Chief takes a plasma grenade and throws it towards that gladiator behind blasting the shield off it turns around to fire again while the marines shoots behind it, Chief takes the hit of the Gladiators attack getting sent against the wall losing his shield again but the marines kept firing many rounds at the back until it finally gets killed, after that they check the other Spartan while Chief moves to the control panel.

"He's dead sir!" He looks over to Chief

"Then we have to end this once and for all, there's many marines by that door so whatever is inside that door better be important." Cortana said and Chief looks back "Return to the others now."

"Then what is inside that room?"

Chief looks at the computer showing an image of the Makron with the name underneath it in codename "The Makron..."

"Chief what are you doing... you going to do something stupid again?" she said to him

"Were going for a final showdown before we leave." He turns back and drops his weapon "I need a bigger gun." He then runs out of there to find an armoury while the marine's goes to regroup with the Spartans.

The entrance into the lair of the Makron would finally be open and the marines would hold position waiting for the Spartan to call back, they take aim and hear some noises further ahead, elsewhere Master Chief took out a few more Strogg inside the place finding this armoury he takes an LMG the Strogg probably stolen from a marine, he also takes another Railgun and notices his favourite weapon is on the room that lies at the end just floating there circling around on this pedestal.

"I don't suppose you got a name for this thing?" She said as he walks over towards it and grabs it.

"Big... uhh.. freaking gun." He looks back

"Great name for a gun like that."

"Time to finish this fight."

"Together this time."

"Alright... the final showdown begins..."


	10. Chapter 10

The final showdown will soon begin as the Spartans were ready to run through the large door with the marines by their side running through all together ready to finally end this fight, ready to fight the Makron. The Spartans along with ten marines runs up the stairs to run to a large room that is so dark and notices there was no ceiling seeing only space and a ship that flies over them, while they were distracted by the space the lights in the room would then light up slowly going up the group takes aim around the area until finally the Makron was seen at the end of the room, lights shines around him and then it started to get into action by moving towards them.

"Holy shit..." one of the Spartans said "Open fire!"

They open fire with everything they got, firing off LMG's, assault rifle, battle rifles and DMR's at this large machine, once it got closer towards them it would raise its arms towards them and started to morph for the moment, they would start spinning up faster and fires off hundreds of rounds within seconds, firing off miniguns towards them causing the two Spartans to take most of the hits and soon their shields go down while the marines takes the bullets almost half the marines just went down while the rest got into cover behind the pillars and so does the Spartans, reloading their weapons and hearing the large footsteps of this Makron moving closer towards them.

One group behind the pillar would move around, once it got to their sights they open fire again turning towards one of them firing off hundreds of round with one arm of that minigun damaging that Spartan and soon it killed him but manage to save the marines that was behind him. The other group on the other pillar would notice something was inside that machine they would open fire towards it but it turns around firing off more rounds at them causing them to move back and hide on the other side of the pillar. Two marines would come through the large door and open fires towards that Makron, it looks over towards them and raises its arm in the air, suddenly it fires this large green projectile towards them while they keep firing they take the hit and they get blasted into pieces causing their body parts to go flying through space.

Master Chief finally runs up the steps holding that BFG and looks over towards the Makron, it was about to turn its attention back to the others but spots Chief and was ready for him, his arms were about to spin up to fire hundreds of rounds at him but Chief is ready for him and would fire off his gun sending this blue projectile towards it while it started to fire towards him hitting his armour but then it stops the moment that liquid made contact to the chest of the Makron, causing it to lower its arms moving forward and backwards in pain, Chief moves back dropping the BFG and takes out his LMG ready while the marines and the Spartan runs back towards him watching that Makron to fall to the ground and soon it would explode, lighting up in flames, it was strange there is fire in space but since they can breathe there is probably an invisible dome above them that can be a perfect view in space.

"You did it... its dead!" said the marine looking back to the destroyed Makron

The Spartan walks in front of Chief looking at the Makron "That was for Infinity and for Palmer you son of a bitch."

That Spartan turns around but suddenly Chief saw something jumping out of that thing, it was just a suit it wasn't the real Makron that small one that was inside of it was. "Look out!" he shouts out to him.

He turns around and this Makron would fire first, firing off this large blue Railgun towards him hitting his chest sending him flying back towards them, it was strong enough to break through his shield and his armour killing him instantly. The marines would run forward firing off rounds at this thing, it would raise one arm firing off this blaster rounds so fast towards them hitting three of the marines in the face and chest killing them then started firing more of the blasters towards the others taking them out while Chief dodges the blasts watching them al get hit, he quickly grabs the BFG to fire another round but that Makron would raise its other arm and fires that green projectile towards him while he fires another blue liquid back at him, both of those large balls made contact with one another causing both of them to explode during impact causing this loud quake to push them back a bit causing Chief to let go of the BFG then switches back to his LMG to continue to fire towards it hitting above the legs while it moves towards him firing off the blasters at him.

Those two keeps shooting while Chief gets closer towards the Makron, he runs to the side still firing towards it while it turns its gun towards him continues firing off blasters towards him while he runs to the pillar. The Makron would raise its other arm to fire a BFG towards the pillar taking a chunk of it out causing the pillar to slowly fall towards the Makron but moves to the side, Chief would appear above the fallen pillar and switches to the Railgun and fires towards the Makron sending it falling to the ground, Chief backs away from it once it jumps back up and fires its own Railgun at him while Chief was about to fire but took a hit to the left shoulder by the Makron sending him flying back and crashing to the ground, losing his weapons during the hit.

The Makron started to walk over towards the Chief but he grabs the Railgun near him and sits up, fires a shot to the chest again sending the Makron falling to the ground but it jumps back up and shoots a BFG round at him, he jumps up off the ground and tries to avoid it but his left arm got hit by the side of it when the laser comes out of that ball hitting his wounded arm causing his arm to be disabled, once the BFG hits the wall Chief hits the ground he would fire again towards the Makron sending it fall to the ground yet again but it jumps back up but once it got up Chief throws a plasma grenade, one more plasma grenade left he hits the leg of the Makron where its brain lies hidden, the Makron looks down then takes the blast.

The blast covered the Makron sending it moving back while Chief looks at his arm noticing he can't use it anymore "Chief you alright?" Cortana said to him

"I can't use my left arm."

She examines his body "The Makron hit your shoulder hard, you can't use your arm anymore."

"I can live-" He suddenly took a hit to the chest again, losing his shields crashing against the wall sitting down against it.

"Chief!" he just lies there while the Makron walks closer towards him, the Makron was weak, able to see the brain that lies above the legs knowing where his weakness is but if Chief doesn't get up it would fire again but this time i think the Makron is going to end this point blank with a Railgun.

"Chief... Chief... John wake up!"

She looks at the Makron standing right in front of him "You lose... human..." it said then moves its gun back and prepares to fire down at him. Chief looks up at the Makron with no weapon he holds but he had something in his hand, his last grenade he will use against the Makron.

Chief would quickly punch the brain of the Makron causing the Makron to stay where it was, the Railgun looks down noticing the grenade inside of it, it backs off but then it would explode causing some blood to spill over Chief while he just sits there seeing the outcome of that blast. The Makron was still moving but the upper body was on the ground, still squirming around while the legs just falls to the ground with whats left of the brain, making Chief victorious over this fight.

"Chief... you alright?"

"Yeah... i can make it." He slowly gets back up looking down at the Makron "We... have to get out of here..."

"Yeah we should because there's a ship on its way towards this location." The alarms of this command center started to go off "I guess they know the Makron is dead... we have to leave before they destroy this place!"

A Strogg ship was in route towards that place after the Makron was defeated in the fight, the ship with two Dark Matter cannons attack to the top would open fire towards the captured Strogg ship that was still attach to the hanger, it fired down towards it blasting through the top part of the ship causing it to unattached of the place causing that ship to explode and covering that hanger but Chief gets another route, finding another Freighter in another hanger he would try to get on board of it before the other ships would open fire towards that command center they fired with everything they got at it until it would explode wiping out everything that was inside that place.

Nothing was left of that command center but Master Chief got out of there on time on the Freighter zooming across the Strogg ship out of there flying far away from the Strogg and their planet, they would boost the engines much as they can to escape their fire as they continue firing over towards the freighter but they missed and couldn't get him, after that they would just hold position.

"I can't believe it... we made it... we actually made it."

"Yeah... but it isn't over..."

"What do you mean?"

He slowly takes off his helmet and drops it "I think we are just getting started... this war is just getting started."

"You think so?"

"Yeah... let's return to the survivors, they need as many of us we can get."

"I guess we will be stuck in another war, the war between the humans and the Strogg."

TO BE CONTINUED...

(Those Halo fans and Quake fans who loved this and still want to see more between Halo and Quake well you got it because there will be more of the crossover between Quake and Halo and this time there will be more action, more vehicles from Halo Wars and more Strogg, since Master Chief is out of action for now Spartan Locke and his team will replace him by taking care of his mess. If there is anything i should add in the next Quake Vs Halo then write a review.)

(The next one will involve with Locke and his team to infiltrate and destroy the Gravity Well but the Strogg are already going to counter attack against this, they will invade a planet with their fleet and their army, and also their new Makron so you just have to wait a while before i can bring that out, for now let the crossover battle begin.)


End file.
